The traditional construction of agricultural tires includes a nylon carcass or body ply with polyester belts. In some cases steel belts have also been used in place of polyester belts. However, steel has generally not been utilized as a carcass or body ply material for agricultural tires.
As market demands have required agricultural tires operating at increased pressures, those demands have been met by adding more nylon carcass or body plies and more polyester belts, resulting in tire constructions of increased complexity, weight and cost.